Morfina Nagini Zabini
by missymalfoy53
Summary: Daughter of Iris Maravolo and Draco Malofy; Morfina has some powerful blood in her. Parseltounge and dark magic from this first year Slytherin could destroy the whole school of Hogwarts. Her main target is Albus Severus, but he's her step brothers bff!


Chapter 1: The Zabini Manor

"More stories, more!" commanded Morfina Zabini. She was quite the stubborn child. Named after her great grandfather Morfin, she was. Iris Zabini, Morfina's mother, had always admired her grandfather, Morfin Marvolo, as a child. She had spent many days with her father's dad, even though he disapproved. Morfin was Lord Voldemort's uncle after all. Morfin was a wise old man though; he had great old wizard knowledge and told stories of Salazaar Slytherin. He even kept a snake, Nagini, which both of them could talk to. He had warned Iris to not go boasting to her parents about the gift, especially her dad, who had for some reason not inherited this gift. This gift, was indeed parseltounge.

"Fine," said Iris. She needed some time to herself first because once she started telling these stories they never ended. "Go and feed Akasha," added Iris. Thankful for finally getting a pet python, Morfina dashed up the long spiral staircase to her room to feed her snake a rat. Iris wandered into the enormous kitchen and stared at a moving picture of her super odd family. Although they were all purebloods the three looked nothing alike. It caused so many wizarding families to gossip about them that Iris was about ready to Avada Kedavra everyone. Blaise Zabini stood to the left. Her husband, a strong black man whom she'd always admired in school and had the same views as; she had been married to for ten years. Iris was next to him; she had medium length dark blonde hair and was slightly shorter. She was smiling, but she wasn't completely happy looking. And Morfina, the strangest, was in between them. She was four in the picture, smirking while trying to steal Blaise's wand. She had short pale blonde hair and blue sparkling eyes. She was obviously not the child of Blaise and Iris. She was Draco Malfoy's, a popular Slytherin who Iris had fallen for in her last year at Hogwarts.

When the great battle at Hogwarts had happened everything had changed. Iris was for Voldemort; he was a distant relative of hers! But she hid behind the crowd hoping to join his followers, and the Malfoys after he had succeeded. Harry Potter, a Gryffindor she had always found annoying, had killed him in the end, though. She never saw Draco since. The first few weeks after the school had been destroyed Iris had no clue what to do. She still hadn't finished school. Then she had noticed she had missed her period. Was it possible that she was pregnant with Draco's kid? She was. She went looking for him everywhere. One Hogwarts reunion after another.

Then when she was halfway through her pregnancy she met Blaise. He had walked up to her and congratulated her on her baby. She had said it wasn't much to be proud about and that it was Malfoy's, who she couldn't find anywhere. Blaise said that he hadn't seen Draco either and that he would help her hunt him down. Iris nervously accepted. It wasn't after a few reunions that she realized she really liked Blaise. Soon they stopped searching all together and the relationship had grown serious. When she had the baby, they decided to raise her on their own.

"Mummmy ," Morfina was back and tugging at Iris's robes. She dragged her with force into the massive living room. "Now , tell me about your sorting at Hogwarts."

"Well I was sorted into Slytherin. Most of the other people the same year as I were put in the other stupid houses. I made friends with Pansy and Daphne though who were both a year older. The chamber of Secrets had been opened that year; but no one died. I was sorta hoping it might weed out some gryffies but it didn't help at all," Iris paused not remembering much exciting from her first year.

"Any cute boys?" questioned the curious Morfina.

Iris had obsessed over Draco that year but Pansy had been all over him. "Umm, not really," Iris answered.

"Did anything happen your second year?" Morfina asked.

"Not really. My third year there was a Triwizard Tournament though. There was a Gryffindor and Hufflepuff in it so I didn't pay much attention. Why should I have cared about it if no one decent competed? Voldemort killed the Hufflepuff in the end, which was the only good thing about it. Annoying boy that Cederic Diggory was," Iris muttered.

"Why didn't he kill the scar headed wimp? He did end up killing Voldy in the end didn't he? Why didn't Voldemort kill the Gryffindor? Why? I want to kill him myself. Is he still alive?" Morfina was now completely intrigued by the story and ranting about killing the scar head, as she always did when reminded.

" I bel-" Iris started.

"Kill scar head! Kill im'! Kill him mummy!" Morfina interrupted.

"Do you want me to go to Azkaban? He's too famous to even be a foot away from him and not be mentioned in the Daily Prophet!" Iris shot back getting tired of Morfina's endless rants on him.

Morfina knew better than to end the story-telling with arguing. She only had a year until she would go to Hogwarts herself. "Ok ,tell me about your last year at Hogwarts," Morfina paused, "and the battle."

"Well that year, I was trying to learn the curses so I might be able to help the lord, but other than-" Iris was cut off by Morfina.

"Tell me about my dad, the real one," Morfina said loudly.

Iris didn't know how to respond. " Your dad…" Was flawless, amazing, a death eater, everything, Iris secretly thought to herself. But only a memory from several years ago. "Err..well.. I liked him 6th year… but …. You know .."

"I'm not retarded, I have a right to know," said the little blonde girl in an almost scream. "I want to meet him," Morfina said and with that went upstairs to her bedroom and slammed the door. Iris hadn't spoken to Blaise that much lately with him working late hours at the Ministry. She needed to know if he had noticed anything weird in Morfina's personality either.

Upstairs she could hear the soft whispers of Morfina speaking parseltounge to her snake, Akasha. "253 days left, Akasha. 253." What was she so excited for at school to be counting down this far ahead?


End file.
